Just Another Day at School
by Milarius
Summary: It's just another day of high school. Fighting between a beast and a flea continue like usual. The school has learned to live with the regular routine. But maybe there's more to it than meets the eye... ((-Valentine's Day Special-))


It was a typical school day.

...As typical as it ever got, that is.

Two _certain_ individuals were going at it again, and like usual, everyone remained in their seats as the lectures went on, trying to ignore the sounds of loud yelling and crashes that made the whole building quake. Yes, even the teachers had become accustomed to tuning out the daily battles going out inside and outside of the building.

Shizuo Heiwajima ran after his prey, eyes locked on his target as he fled the scene. He had all of the energy in the world, he felt like he could chase the other teen forever.

Well...not that he wanted to.

He would much rather the chase stopped. He just wanted to finally catch that pesky flea, maybe corner him somewhere and finally end this.

He wouldn't kill him. No, he didn't want to go that far. Maybe just a few bruises here or there...

His thoughts were interrupted as a knife came out of nowhere, grazing his cheek. Shizuo growled in anger, his speed increasing just enough before-

...

Izaya was gone.

Shizuo growled again, this time in irritation at the realization that he had lost his prey. He stopped finally, catching his breath, hand against the wall. His golden eyes narrowed as they glanced up, just to get a glimpse through the large windows of the flea _inside_ the building, making his way up the third floor now.

"Dammit..." The blond cursed, storming towards the building with a renewed strength.

Though he always had plenty to spare.

Once he got inside, there were other students filing out of the classrooms.

It took him a moment, before he realized.

Ah. It was lunchtime.

Shizuo maneuvered his way through the sea of people, eyes focused on finding only one person. Luck was certainly on his side, as he caught sight of the young raven not a second later. But he could also feel that irritation coming back when he saw just _who_ was speaking to him. A group of five girls, all part of his little 'fan club'. Rolling his eyes, Shizuo was about to make his way over, only to suddenly be grabbed by the collar and yanked into the classroom nearby.

He was about to swing at whoever had just did that to him, only to pause, lowering his arm when he saw a still somewhat-unappealing person standing before him.

Shinra.

"What the hell?! I was about to-"

"I know what you were about to do, Shizuo. But we don't need to endanger those lovely ladies, now do we? Well, not nearly as lovely as my Celty. She's more beautiful than any of the girls here! Even in the whole city. Japan. No, the _world_! I'll bet she's even-"

"Shuddup." Shizuo narrowed his eyes, head whipping around the corner to get a look at the flea once more. When he did that, he caught bits and pieces of the conversation, some which made his face contort into a look of disgust.

"So Izaya, we heard that you went out with another girl last weekend. My friend here was wondering if you'd maybe want to do something next time-"

Giggling erupted from the other four, the girl in question shaking her head, then nodding. Izaya just stood there, with a wide smirk as usual... The group of girls apparently didn't need an actual answer from him as they kept on talking about doing 'other things'.

Dumb girls. They couldn't make up their damn minds.

Shizuo growled.

Annoying...annoying...annoying. Stupid girls twirling their hair as they tried to flirt, saying stupid things. Even Shizuo knew they didn't have a chance with the raven!

Speaking of the raven...

What was worse, his _prey_ was right. There!

He wanted to go over there so badly, it was such a perfect opportunity...

Kyohei walked by, to join Shinra in the classroom, but not before putting a careful hand on the blond male's shoulder.

"Yo." He said simply, before he went and sat down. Shizuo glared, then sighed, walking back inside in slight defeat. Later, for certain, he'd get his chance.

"Oooh I'm glad you're here! I wanted to show you the lunch Celty made for me! It's a bento, full of looove. Yes, my dearest absolutely adores me! Just wait until the day I get to make her mine~ Ahh, how I've dreamed of it-" A hand was promptly slapped over his face by an irritated Shizuo.

"Just _shuddup_." He growled. Well, it had worked. Though both Shizuo and Kyohei knew it was only temporary. Shizuo then forced himself to sit down before he 'accidentally' strangled the aspiring doctor.

"Well...once Izaya's finished with his little fan club, we can all head up to the roof for lunch." The calmer of the two brunets spoke, unscrewing the cap on his bottle of water and taking a small drink. Shinra looked all the more distressed, though it was mostly because he couldn't hold in talking about his unrequited love any longer.

He really wasn't all that concerned about the usual fights... He was still waiting for that 'other' outcome he had kind of always been hoping for. It was only a matter of time... Surely they wouldn't kill each other before that other possibility happened...right?

A minute or so later, Shinra perked up, standing and heading towards the door. Shizuo could smell the familiar scent, and he knew that the flea was standing there. His eyes lingered, before he growled again when he felt Kyohei's hand, once again, on his shoulder. The brunet gave him a _'Don't even think about it'_ sort of look.

The teen had a strange sort of calming effect on everyone...so it was kind of a good thing he hung around them. Though, Shizuo was still baffled anyone hung around him at all. However, he figured each one of them was weird...some weirder than others.

Meaning. Shinra.

The four headed down the hallway towards the stairs for the roof. Most students avoided going up there now, because of any possible fights that might occur.

The whole way there, Shinra was going on about Celty...or silently looking like an idiot with it being quite obvious who he was thinking about.

Izaya was also talking about what he and those girls had discussed, his words mostly being heard by the other two males who were still currently on this planet. At the mention of girls, however, Shinra beamed, then went on to say exactly what he had said to Shizuo and Kyohei earlier, about how Celty was prettier than all of the girls everywhere, anywhere.

This, of course, was annoying the hell out of Shizuo again. All of these people were annoying, annoying, _annoying_. Why did he even bother to hang around them? Well...he did need friends. At least two of them counted. The other one, who was his intended prey earlier, wasn't even paying attention to him! That kind of irked the blond even more...

"I thought I told you to SHUDDUP." Shizuo was pissed off...mostly at one male, more than the other. It was a combination of the two that was really getting on his nerves... His eyes narrowed towards the raven. "...and _you_-"

"Aww, is Shizu-chan jealous he doesn't have girls swarming over him like I do? Hm, it took you a while to actually say something."

Ah, finally. So the flea wasn't pretending the blond was invisible. "...Girls are stupid." Shizuo mumbled, golden eyes narrowing even further. He was getting pissed off...

"Perhaps Shizu-chan actually liked to hear me talk, hmm? Or perhaps since he didn't catch me earlier, as usual...maybe..." He gave the blond a...coy little wave, and Shizuo swore that smile was almost...suggestive. "Oooh! Did Shizu-chan...miss me?"

_'...What the hell...'_

He was ready to lunge...

...Before a hand was placed on his head to keep him in place.

"Shizuo... Calm down." Kyohei's soft voice got through to him, and Shizuo eventually just scoffed, standing up straight and looking away as they kept walking.

"...Fine..." But Shizuo wasn't about to calm down.

...No...

Moments later, it was a better time than any...

Right when they approached a split-off of two hallways, one leading to the stairs, the other to more classrooms, Shizuo attacked.

Izaya anticipated this, laughing as he took off running down the opposite hallway. Shinra and Kyohei watched the other two, and with a dismissive sigh, they went on up to the roof without them.

There was no point now.

* * *

Shizuo chased the raven around another turn, then down a flight of stairs, leading to the basement. He wondered just why Izaya was running there, when he realized...he had once again lost the other male.

_'...Time to sniff you out...'_

Detecting traces of the scent he knew so well, Shizuo followed it until he approached a door. It was strongest there, so...

He pushed it open, then walked in, locking it tightly so the flea couldn't escape that easily. Glancing around, he noticed he was in the home economics classroom.

"Come out, come out... Izaaayaaaaa..." He spoke in a deep voice, level, yet still threatening all the same. He heard a scuffle somewhere in the room, before he caught sight of the dark hair from the back behind all of the tables. Then, the other teen stood up, his smirk apparent all the way across the room, facing Shizuo while he had his hand on the knob of yet another door, ready to run.

"...Does Shizu-chan want to..._play_?"

Shizuo smirked back, making his way over quickly, hands grabbing for the flea before he could open that door and get away again...

...His hands got fabric...but not flea.

He looked at the jacket for a moment, then took it with him as he entered the next door. His eyes scanned the small area for the raven...but no. There were more doors.

_'Dammit...this school has too many doors. It's a miracle I can find my way around this place.'_

At least he still had a scent to follow.

Very quietly, he went through the door that was neglected to have been shut all the way. Perhaps it was intentional...

He slowly walked in the carpeted room, which made it all the more easier to cover up the sound of his footsteps. The scent of the flea was somewhat mixed with another scent...

...Clean laundry.

However, Shizuo soon detected Izaya as his scent only got stronger and stronger, before...

Dark grin widening, he hoisted Izaya up from his hiding place behind the pile of clean towels, causing the laundry to tumble to the floor. Shizuo was growling, feeling quite accomplished. "Got ya."

There was a quick gasp, and before Izaya realized what was going on, he found himself suddenly floating, then felt the impact of something soft behind him. His eyes focused in the dark room, Shizuo's figure illuminated solely by the light through the crack under the door.

The door was promptly shut, and locked.

There would be absolutely no escaping this time.

"...It's about time Shizu-chan came around~" Izaya smiled, the figure approaching him and lightly pushing him onto the makeshift bed of towels. There was only a growl in reply, though his actions were much more gentle than that. Izaya only chuckled. "...Well?" His eyes glinted, and even in the dimly lit room, Shizuo could see the gleaming scarlet in them.

To answer Izaya, he immediately clashed his lips against the other pair, not wasting a single moment and hurriedly getting their clothes removed.

Izaya's bare legs were soon loosely wrapped around Shizuo's waist, his head tilted back to allow the other's lips to travel around his neck as he thrust his hips against the other's. There were sounds of nothing but gasps and moaning to fill the room, which only they could hear thanks to their current secluded location.

"...Need it..." Shizuo mumbled, a small bottle being pushed into his hands seconds later, its contents which he quickly squirted onto his fingers. Tossing it to the side, he lifted the other male's hips, going in for another hard kiss as his fingers worked their way inside the warm walls.

Eventually, three fingers were thrusting in and out with ease. Izaya was a gasping and moaning mess at this point, all of his moans swallowed by Shizuo's mouth covering his. Knowing very well that his lover was ready, Shizuo hastily removed his fingers, only waiting a few seconds before he slid himself inside. Izaya's hands gripped his shoulders, panting as he adjusted to other's length. Then, giving only one nod, Shizuo began to move his hips. His arms encircled Izaya's waist, and he laid them further into the pile of towels as they kissed.

Ah, how amazing this felt... The flea tasted so good, and it felt so warm inside.

This was perfection...

* * *

After an hour or so had passed, and lunch had already ended, the two males were embracing one another on the pile of towels, Shizuo hugging himself to Izaya's body.

"...This was the strangest and riskiest foreplay ever." Shizuo mumbled against Izaya's chest.

"Heh...but it was fun, hm?" Came the amused tone of voice from the raven male as he stroked the blond hair.

"...Yeah. But I prefer a real bed... Not a place people might see us. Only I get to see you like this."

"Yes yes, of course. The same goes for you, you know. I just...kind of wanted to be creative this time." He smirked, Shizuo lifting his head and looking up at the other's face.

"...I guess... I did sorta like it. But...next time, let's choose a different place. Ya know...where we might not risk getting kicked out of school? We're lucky enough they haven't expelled us for all of our fights...and this would give them another reason to do it."

"But even then, they wouldn't. I think they're at a point where they simply don't care anymore and they'd let anything slide. Even doing something like _this_ in the school laundry room."

"...We're gonna have to rewash all of these towels."

"...Just a few of them. I think our clothes got dirtied the most."

"...If you say so." Shizuo huffed, his hold around the other teen tightening slightly when he got another thought. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to make absolutely sure... "...So...I kinda overheard you earlier...in the hallway... Uh...you didn't really see a girl last weekend...did you?"

Izaya paused a moment, scarlet eyes narrowed as if he were remembering something, before he got it, and suddenly burst out laughing. Shizuo slumped his shoulders, waiting patiently for the other to finish.

It was over soon enough, and Izaya just placed his hand on Shizuo's head as he tousled the blond strands.

"Of course I didn't! Even you should know those are just rumors...eh...though...it's my own fault that I kind of let them be spread around. Actually...I don't even have to say anything, and rumors still spread... Huh..."

He was quiet a moment, a thoughtful look on his face, then his mouth opened once more.

"...I have to keep up somewhat of a 'reputation' to make up for all of our fights, you know? Especially now...it works to cover up our...other 'fights'." He chuckled, humming thoughtfully. "Besides, I was with you the whole weekend. Remember? Silly Shizu-chan."

He grinned, earning him a pout-like look from the other teen. But he could also detect the hints of relief, as well.

"...Yeah... I know..." Shizuo's eyes flicked to Izaya's, then back to the floor. Izaya heard him mutter, "Stupid girls...", to which he only chuckled, "...Indeed."

Shizuo's hand went up to his own cheek, touching it as he recalled something from earlier. His companion noticed, then he leaned forward with an apologetic smile.

"...I'm sorry about the cut..." Izaya gently touched his finger to the small scar, kissing over it. "My aim was slightly off at the corner."

"...S'okay." Shizuo muttered, taking Izaya's hand into his and kissing the top of it. "...Anyway...it's been hell playing pretend all day. Let's just...go back to your place. I'm sick of bein' here."

Izaya smiled kindly, looking off to the side. "Yeah...but playing pretend...it kind of builds on to the excitement. Don't you think?"

He received another pout-like look.

"Oh come on...don't give me that face... Yes yes, I know. Even I have my limits... But we can't just announce to the world that, surprise! We haven't been fighting for the past eight months!"

"...More like a year..." The blond teen mumbled, hugging Izaya's chest closer. He was like a kid with how he was acting, though his companion certainly didn't mind.

Izaya chuckled, a look of pride on his face. "Ah...right. Dating eight... Friends a few months before that..."

"...Yeah...I know... Anyway... I just wanna go home. Yours or mine. Preferably yours, 'cause no one else is there."

"But what's wrong with yours? Your brother doesn't mind me, and I think he's nice...from what I can tell..." Izaya frowned, lifting his head. But Shizuo was giving him that look again with big eyes, that look that Izaya could only give in to. "Fiiine. My place it is. You just want to be alone, right?"

That was answered when he lifted his head. Shizuo leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Izaya's lips. "...I love you." He smiled.

"...I love you too, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled back, letting their lips join once more.

* * *

** ~ ****Happy Valentines Day ~**

**So I had this idea for a while, typed it up, then I decided that I'd release it on a day like today. I thought that it was fitting.****  
I also hope that you enjoyed that little twist at the end...heehee~**

**Thank you for reading, and please review if you'd like. ^^**

**-Milarius**


End file.
